Of The Chosen
by R37uy
Summary: Ash Ketchum always knew he was meant to do something great. He did not, however, realize how much his life would change when he started his journey. After leaving on his journey, Ash encounters a Pokemon that he has never heard of before, and when that Pokemon explains to Ash how special he is, Ash makes a promise to train himself to be the best he can be. Mature/Aura Ash. AU.


**AN: Guess who's back! That's right everyone! I'm not dead! Ugh… After getting my new computer, i had High School to deal with. Any one of you teenagers out there might understand. Anyways, I really wasn't liking how my other story that i had made, "More Than Just A Dream", so that story probably won't continue until I either get inspiration for it, or I come up with something to replace it. For now, I'm going to be starting another new story.**

 **This time, I'm going for an AU (Alternate Universe) story based directly off of the anime. Not like "True Eons", which, by the way, is still a thing, I just need to think of how to plan the rest of the league, and get fully out of my writer's block. This story will feature a much more mature Ash who will learn to use his aura very early on, and will catch many more pokemon. This story takes HEAVY (Sorry, needed to get that point acrossed) inspiration from several different stories. Here is a list of the fics that i have been reading lately and have inspired parts of this story.**

 **Ashes of the Past** **: by Saphroneth (My favorite fic on the site. I heavily recommend you check it out, although it may be a tad long for some people, at over 1 million words and counting!)**

 **The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be** **: by Forever United Never We Fall (This story holds some the biggest inspiration, fueling the beginning of the fic. I have almost finished reading up to the present in this fic, and I truly recommend it, but the chapters are very long, totaling up to an average of just under 50k words a chapter, which is longer than all of my stories so far combined, so be sure to keep that in mind!)**

 **Symbiosis** **: by ConstructiveWriter (Very well written, although just a tad dark for my taste. I still recommend at least seeing if you enjoy it, because it is a very nice fic)**

 **A Deal With A God** **: by EmeraldDragon1 (I wasn't sure if I should include this story or not, as I last read it over 6 months ago, and i never actually finished it, but while contemplating it, I had a last minute idea for my story, so I decided I needed to include it. I can't remember much about this fic,but from what I do remember, this story is very original, and on a site with so many similar stories, all of my work included, it is always nice to see a fresh idea pop up every now and then.)**

 **Keep in mind that most of these stories will have pretty much one or two minor (or major, depending on personal opinion) details taken from them and implemented into this story. This may include anything from Ash's personal abilities to the pokemon he catches, which by the way, he will catch at least twice as many pokemon as he does in the normal anime, but don't worry, he will be catching all of his pokemon from the original show. I will let you know when we reach one of these details. Also keep in mind that Ash will be mature, although he will start a tad dense, but slowly mature over the course of the story, and he WILL be a Mary Sue, as people call it. Very strong at battles, and very mature when it comes to how to raise his pokemon to be the best they can be. I have seen a lot of authors receive harsh criticism over the issue, and very rarely was it constructive criticism, just stuff like "Ash isn't allowed to have a lot of pokemon! This story sucks!" or even just plain out "I hate this story!" I have also seen a lot of people get much more rude than that, and I want everyone to know that I will NOT tolerate it at all. If i see that you are doing this, then i will write your name down and won't even bother reading your reviews from then on out.**

 **With that little rant out of the way, I feel that it is time we begin the story, as this AN is probably my biggest one I have ever done; it's already almost 700 words, and the chapter hasn't even started! Be sure to Read and Review, as it helps me out a ton! With all of that said, let's get into the Prologue! R &R, and Happy Reading!**

 **P.S: I love video game music, so I want to start something new! Every chapter, I will be choosing a video game theme or cover that I find good enough to be featured.**

 **Today's theme will be a cover from a YouTuber known as Jonny Atma! He does guitar covers of video game music, and takes requests! I requested a theme, and he did it! (Although he also had around 70 other requests of the same theme) That theme is Dialga's Fight To The Finish! (Primal Dialga) from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky! It was uploaded the day before I am writing this sentence. He played it very well, and is one of only a few people to attempt this theme on guitar.**

Of The Chosen

Prologue

Humans know very little about the Creator Deity. Some say it is a male, some say it is a female, and others say it is genderless. Some say it is a human, some say it is a pokemon, some say it isn't even a living being at all. Some people say it created everything there is in the universe, while others say it created other deities to do the work for it. Others say it was born after all was created, and had nothing to do with it at all.

Of all the myths and lore there is on this mysterious being, most just believe it to be a children's story, as the last time someone had claimed to see it was several thousand years in the past, and that was never one-hundred percent confirmed to be true. However, no matter what people believed, only one thing could be true. The truth was that the Creator Deity was a pokemon known as Arceus. Humans had heard its name from the legends surrounding the pokemon, but there were a lot of legends and myths that got things wrong.

In truth, Arceus was a male four-legged pokemon that was all white, with a dark grey underside. He had green eyes with red pupils, and pointed yellow feet, His most distinguishing feature, however, was the large spiked yellow ring that wrapped around his midsection. On the ring were four green crystals.

At the moment, Arceus stood atop a stage-like structure located in one of the most mythical locations of all, the Hall of Origin. Around him stood hundreds of legendary pokemon of all shapes and sizes. He counted at least six sets of legendary birds, at least a dozen sets of Regi Golems, with one Regigigas looming over them, around sixty Latias and Latios each, (Arceus really needed to ask when the Eon population grew so much) two sets of legendary beasts, one set shiny, actually, and a group of Genesect, four normal and one shiny. Along with them were a large group of Shaymin and Manaphy, who were chatting together about something, a couple of Phione could be seen dotted in with the Manaphy as well, but it could be hard to tell without looking closely. Two Jirachi were chatting with Mew, and Meloetta was calmly sitting a near them, chatting with Diancie.

The more interesting pokemon could be seen in the back, mostly because of their size. Dialga and Palkia sat near each other, although it appeared that Giratina was somewhere else. Celebi was chatting with Dialga about something, probably some kind of time travel shenanigans. Arceus had learned many years prior to never ask Celebi how it worked if he had anything planned in the next decade, and he was speaking from experience, although he hated to admit it. He finally spotted Giratina, chatting with Darkrai, and to his left Groudon was boasting to Kyogre about something, and she looked like she was trying very hard not to shut him up with a Hydro Pump. Rayquaza hovered above them, monitoring them. You may not believe it, but despite being two of the oldest beings in the universe, they acted like complete children, and Rayquaza was in charge of making sure they didn't get out of hand. A Deoxys was talking with Rayquaza about something. Xerneas and Yveltal were waiting calmly for the meeting, and Zygarde was chatting with Kyurem, and Zekrom and Reshiram were chatting with Cresselia. Ho-oh was currently catching up with two Lugia and their son, who Arceus had heard was called Silver. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were chatting together, and the Swords of Justice were busy introducing Keldeo to the various legendaries. Arceus couldn't help but smile as Keldeo excitedly asking the various pokemon hundreds of questions, while Cobalion was trying to get him to calm down and stop pestering everyone. The weather Genies were currently just waiting calmly on their own. Victini could be seen flying around and saying hello to everyone. And finally, (Seriously, this took forever to write, and I will be disappointed if I missed any) Heatran was having a chat with Volcanion and Megearna.

Now, noting that everyone was present, Arceus cleared his throat, causing the hundreds of legendaries to go dead silent, and they all turned their full attention to him. "Now, I know you are all wondering why I have called you here today, as the next scheduled meeting isn't for several months, but I have a very important subject I need to talk about before then." After noticing a few worried looks, he elaborated. "It is not bad news in any way." The worried looks went away, and were replaced with more curious ones. Arceus never called an unscheduled meeting unless something was up.

"The world," Arceus began. "Is changing. Over the course of the next few decades, the world will be constantly changing. In fact, it will have changed so much, that in just a century, the world will be unrecognizable to what it is now. Technology is improving, cities are being built, and new people and pokemon are being born each day. This brings me to my point. Great changes will befall the world. These changes will affect everyone, and we are no exception, myself included. It is time for the ancient prophecy to be fulfilled."

"You don't mean that prophecy, do you?" Groudon spoke up.

"Well of course he does!" Kyogre said. "What other prophecy could he be talking about? I can't believe you're such a dork sometimes!"

"I am not a dork!" Groudon Insisted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Arceus facepalmed as the two powerful legendaries became engaged in a slap-fight. " **QUIET!** " He bellowed, and the legendaries decided it would be best for their health to shut up right there. "I can't believe you two are so childish! This is an important meeting, and you two are acting like complete idiots!"

Arceus noticed all of the legendaries in the room staring at him, and cleared his throat. "Err sorry you guys had to see that… Anyways! As I was saying, the ancient prophecy is going to be fulfilled soon, and yes Groudon, that prophecy. The hour of the Chosen''s birth approaches, and in ten years, he will start his pokemon journey as a trainer. He will have the purest heart of any trainer before him, and any trainer after him. He will bring out the best in all of his pokemon, and we will all witness this first hand."

"Surely you don't mean..?" Palkia trailed off.

"Yes. We will all be captured by this boy when the time comes. You will know it is time when the time comes." Arceus replied.

"You can't be serious!" Groudon roared. "If you expect me to let myself be captured by a human, then I…" He slowly trailed off as Arceus glared at him.

"We have heard enough from you today!" He said, then smirked. "Besides, I am going to let said Chosen know that if any of you don't allow yourselfs to be caught, then he has full authority to battle you for it."

Groudon burst out laughing. "You can't seriously think that some puny trainer can defeat me in battle? That's priceless!"

Arceus played his trump card. "You won't last ten minutes. His Pikachu will be able to hit ground types with a thunderbolt so strong it will feel like a quad-weakness. Immunities will be no issue with him, and by the way, I will be on the roster, so have fun winning that battle."

Groudon shut up.

Suddenly, Arceus' ring began to pulse fiercely. "The time of the Chosen's birth is upon us! I must be there when he comes into the world. Therefore, this meeting is over."

As the crowds dispersed, Arceus created a portal into the real world, directly above Pallet Town. More specifically, the Pallet Hospital. This was actually the first time he had set foot outside of the Hall of Origin in over two-thousand years. He cloaked himself so no one could see him, and he flew to a window in the hospital. His Spooky Plate pulsed, as he made himself a ghost type, allowing him to phase through the wall silently. As soon as he entered the room, he heard a human male congratulate Mrs. Ketchum, mother of the Chosen, on a healthy baby boy, and Arceus smiled as the new mother ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I think I'm going to call you Ash."

Arceus smiled 'Ash… Ash Ketchum… That has a nice ring to it!' He thought. 'That boy will go far, very far. Then again, anyone will be successful if I say they will!' He chuckled silently at the thought, and phased back out of the center just as silently as he came in. Arceus created another portal and passed back into the Hall of Origin, thinking of the many years to come. "These next few decades are going to be interesting…"

 **AN: And that's the Prologue! Next time, it's the start of a legend, and also one boy's quest to become a Pokemon Master! ...If you don't know what I'm talking about then you may as well leave…**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this first "Chapter" to this story! Make sure to review so I know what you like about it or what you think I should change. Remember, only constructive criticism is allowed, and is actually quite appreciated. If you can't find anything, then be sure to tell me! I love reading your reviews, and they help me out a lot!**

 **Until next time, guys!**


End file.
